1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in pulsating spray nozzles and particularly in pulsating spray nozzles useful in an irrigation lavage for medical or veterinary use.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Mullins U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,168 discloses an irrigation lavage having a special pump arrangement for delivering a pulsating flow of liquid for use in medical or similar applications.
Simmons U.S. Pat. No. 1,473,979 discloses an apparatus for supplying liquids from a collapsible container by application of fluid pressure to collapse the supply container.
Erwin U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,066 discloses a showerhead having a rotary valve for providing a pulsating flow.
Trupp U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,314 discloses an attachment for a faucet whereby water is caused to pulsate as it is discharged for application in a dental appliance.
Deines U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,648 discloses a showerhead having a spray nozzle with a rotary valve for providing a pulsating flow of liquid.
Bauer U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,200 discloses a hand-held showerhead having a valve arrangement for providing a pulsating flow.
Trenary U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,019 discloses a spray nozzle or showerhead which is operable to discharge a continuous spray or a pulsating spray of adjustable frequency.
Tomaro U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,135 discloses a showerhead which is capable of producing a pulsating or a steady spray and includes a rotary valve operated by flow of liquid through the showerhead.